Restore our Future (pro-Romney)
Donors giving $1M+ to Restore our Future through 11/30/12, according to ProPublica's PAC Track : Miriam Adelson -- Group # 1 * DR. MIRIAM ADELSON(http://www.adelsoncliniclasvegas.com/) Adelson Drug Clinic is a substance abuse center in Las Vegas Nevada. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $25 Million *Other PACs donated to: Congressional Leadership Fund $ 2.5 Million, Restore Our Future $15 Million, Winning Our Future $7.5 Million *Muckety Map http://www.muckety.com/Miriam-Adelson/85637.muckety *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miriam_Adelson#Personal_life) *Political motivations: Adelson is the wife of Sheldon Adelson. She is a drug abuse physician. She is a rebulican like her husband. Her and her husband made major contributions to the Rebulican National Committe following labor union clashes at their Las Vegas properties. Their motives are that they do not want a socialist society. They contributed 100 million dollars to the Romney campaign in order to get his support of Israel. Sheldon Adelson -- Group # 2 *Chairman and CEO, Las Vegas Sands Corporation *According to Bloomberg Businessweek Las Vegas Sands LLC and its subsidiaries engage in the ownership and operation of Venetian Casino Resort, the Sands Expo and convention center in Las Vegas, Nevada; and the Sands Macao casino in Macau, China. *Total donated to this Restore Our Future -- $15 M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads -- $11.5 M **Congressional Leadership Fund -- $2.5 M **Winning Our Future -- $7.5 M **FREEDORM PAC -- $2 M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Sheldon Adelson *Political motivations: Originally a Democrat Adelson changed his views as he he wealthier. He has supported the republican candidates for many elections. He has donated to the Super PAC's since 2004. He identifies with the Republica's taxing policy. He is "against very wealthy people attempting to or influencing elections. But as long as it's doable I'm going to do it," Adelson said to Forbes Magazine. Bob Perry -- Group # 3 *President, Perry Homes **According to Bloomburg Businessweek ,"Perry Homes, LLC operates as a new home builder in Texas, around Houston and San Antonio. It also arranged finance for home buying." *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $10M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads-- $8.5M **Club For Growth Action-- $1M **Congressional Leadership Fund-- $1M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Bob Perry *Political motivations: Perry was aligned with the Republican Party. He best known for often sponsoring Republican Presidential candidates and Texan GOP State candidates. According to his obituary in the Huffington Post, he was especially famous for doing whatever he could to prevent Democratic rule. In doing so, he donated to the Restore Our Future PAC in hopes of tearing Obama down through advertisements that attacked the Democratic candidate. His reasoning behind his donations to the “Restore Our Future Act” and other GOP PACS, according to npr, was that he believed in the strong Republican models of Texas. His belief generally stems from the idea that as an extremely wealthy founder of a Texas based home building business, he is especially reliant on both state and federal governments compared to the average person. Therefore, because he had more at stake, he was eager to fund Romney’s Campaign, which was against increasing taxes for wealthy upper-class individuals. All in all, by giving to the Repuclican parties candidates, Perry hopes to be able to protect his personal agenda of maintaining the most profitable business model that represents his Republican point of view. Lawrence Ellison -- Group # 4 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Harold Simmons -- Do not select this donor (appears on another page) Julian Robertson -- Group # 5 *Investment Manager, Tiger Management Corp **According to Bloomberg Businessweek, Tiger Management Corp. is a privately owned hedge fund sponsor. The firm invests in the public equity markets across the globe. Tiger Management Corp. was founded in 1980 and is based in New York, New York. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $2.25M *Other PACs donated to: *Restore Our Future PAC - $1,000,000 on 10/8/2012Romney Victory Inc - $42,500 on 5/21/2012Republican National Committee - $30,800 on 2/9/2012Restore Our Future PAC - $250,000 on 1/18/2012Restore Our Future PAC - $1,000,000 on 11/22/2011 *Muckety Map Julian Robertson *Wikipedia page: Julian Robertson *Political motivations: In the past two years, Robertson has donated '$2.25M '''to the '''Restore Our Future PAC, '''as well as an additional '$75,000 '''to both the '''Romney Victory Inc., '''and to the '''Republican National Committee. '''His political motivations monetarily seem to going toward the Republican party. Robert McNair -- Group # 6 *Chairman and CEO, Houston Texans *According to Bloomberg Businessweek, "Houston NFL Holdings, LP owns and operates a professional American football team The Houston Texans. The company was founded in 1998 and is based in Houston, Texas." *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $3M *Other PACs donated to: **American Crossroads -- $1M **Restore Our Future -- $2M *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Robert (Bob) McNair *Political motivations: McNair owned his own company, Cogen Technologies, before selling it to Enron and CalPERS, but he still retains power plants in New York and West Virgina. Jerry Perenchio -- Group # 7 *Founder & Owner, Chartwell Leisure: Living Trust *The company living trust does not seem to come up any where Perencio is concerned. But that was the name put under corp. and title in the PAC track. He is how ever a self made billionair, through entertainment. Through selling univision and signing acts like Elizabeth Taylor his networth continues to grow. Read more. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 3.5 million dollars *Other PACs donated to: **Restore our future (2012) -- 1,000,000 dollars **Our Destiny -- 100,000 dollars *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Jerry Perenchio *Political motivations: Jerry seems to be one that has the motivation to jst be part of the political arena and simply to support it. The Muckety Map tool disscusses his contributions over the years in politics and the government and it is absolutely endless. He funraised for Mccain in the last ellection and has shown his complete dedication to he republican party. I guess his only motivation is to support the repblican party, But judging from the amount of money he has given over the years, one would think he wants some time of role, besides giving all his money away.Details. Stanley Herzog -- Group # 8 *Chairman & CEO, Herzog Contracting Corp. *Total donates to this Super PAC: $1.25M *Other PACs donated to: **Restore Our Future: $1.25M *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: James Davis -- Group # 9 *Chairman & CEO, New Balance Athletic Shoes *According to Bloomberg businessweek "New Balance Athletic Shoes (U.K.), Ltd. manufactures footwear and apparel." *Restore our Future- $500,000 (two donations) *Other PACs donated to: **N/A *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Davis_(business)%7CJames (Jim) Davis *Political motivations: Robert Parsons -- Group # 10 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Steven Webster -- Group # 1 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Joseph Craft III -- Group # 2 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Edward St. John -- Group # 3 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Robert Mercer -- Do not select this donor (appears on another page) John Kleinheinz -- Group # 4 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Edward Conard -- Group # 5 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: Richard Marriott -- Group # 6 *Chairman, Host Hotels and Resorts, Inc. http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/snapshot/snapshot.asp?ticker=MAR Hotel supply chain. The Marriott Hotel is international. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 500,000 *Other PACs donated to: **Restore Our Future 250,000 **Restore Our Future 250,000 *Muckety Map http://www.muckety.com/Richard-E-Marriott/24099.muckety *Wikipedia page: Richard Marriott http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Marriott *Political motivations: Marriott is a partner and friend of Willard Mitt Romney. He is a major donator to the Republican Contributors, meaning he is contributing to Republican/conservative organizations. http://www.historycommons.org/entity.jsp?entity=richard_marriott_1 Rocco Orentzio -- Group # 7 *Chairman of Select Medical Holding *He is economically involved in alot of things. But the main one is the Select Medical Holdings, which is a company thatleads in medical needs. With the prominent Kelser center under it. There are also lots of hospitals attacthed under the corp. rand with his son. *Total donated to this Super PAC -- 1,014,500 dollars *Other PACs donated to: **Restore out future -- 1,000,000 dollars *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: Rocco Orentzio *Political motivations: Orentzio seems to not have any political motives, but to support the republican party with donatins. But what ever his motive maybe it does not seem political, it seems maily for him. He has alot of organizations just for philanthropy work, and has donated alot of moeny for people's betterment. Such as universities. Paul Singer -- Group # 8 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: John Childs -- Do not select this donor (appears on another page) J.W. Marriott, Jr. -- Group # 9 *Chairman and Chief Executive Officer, Marriott International, Inc. *According to Bloomberg Businessweek, "Marriott International, Inc. operates, franchises, and licenses hotels and timeshare properties worldwide. The company operates and franchises hotels and resorts under various brands" *Total donated to this Super PAC -- $1,000,000 *Other PACs donated to: **Restore Our Future -- $500,000 **Restore Our Future -- $250,000 **Restore Our Future -- $250,000 *Muckety Map *Wikipedia page: J.W. Marriott, Jr. *Political motivations: J. W. Marriot Jr. does not only support Republican candidates, instead he supports those candidates that focus on what is best for the lodging and tourism industry. His family owns the Marriot International Inc., so it is in their best interest to support those that will look out for their business. According to a segment found on NPR, the Romneys and Marriots have been friends for many years. Mitt Romney’s middle name Willard was given to him in honor of the families’ friendship. In an interview they said, “We have just been supportive of him, if Romney wants us to help out on certain things, then we are willing to help.” Mitt Romney served on their board of directors for 10 years, so it is evident that he would be in favor of their business. Marriot Jr., knew that if he supported the Restore our future campaign, the long family history with Romney’s family and the fact that Romney worked with them would be greatly beneficial to them. Bruce Kovner -- Group # 10 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: John Paulson -- Group # 1 *Title, Corporation (link to Bloomberg Businessweek company overview) *Total donated to this Super PAC -- amount *Other PACs donated to: **Name -- amount **Name -- amount *Muckety Map (link to) *Wikipedia page: Donor Name (link to) *Political motivations: